


Curiosity

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Crossover, Crosstime, Curiosity, M/M, Puppets, drossel, naruto - Freeform, sasori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Two puppets from two different time periods find themselves entranced by the differences in their works of art.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is was a gift fic for someone on Deviant Art. I decided to repost and share it here. It was my first crossover fic.

Drossel was wandering around the manor. His master had given him no orders today which meant there would be no new dolls. How... sad. The other man, yes, his former master had been committed, but his new master seemed to appreciate what usefulness he had. Currently, he was looking for perhaps a bit of entertainment. His new master had forbidden him to go into a room that held priceless puppets from other places and usually he listened to his master with no problem but he had to see them. Would it not be a crime if he didn't at least see the priceless puppets? His master couldn't blame him for human curiosity, could he? His head tilted to the side and he seemed to agree with himself. No, his master couldn't blame him since after all why keep such interesting toys if no one could see them.

He opened the door and walked into the room with the priceless puppets looking over them. Rubbish. At least that is what most of them looked like and none of them called out to the puppeteer like he had expected them to. This had been a waste of time and he was about to leave when he saw strange symbols on a container that seemed to be for the puppet that was holding them. Curiously, Drossel opened the container noticing a note on the side written in English and most likely to be the translation of the strange lettering with a bit of a note attached.

サソリ  
_This puppet's name is Sasori. It apparently means 'scorpion' according to the man I purchased it from._

Drossel felt the container move and seemed more surprised than scared or worried. Actually, he hadn't felt those feelings in a long time and so it was strange to him to even feel the surprise. He placed the container where there seemed to be a hole in the chest of the puppet and watched in blank amazement at how the puppet came to life moving on its own.

"What... is this place?", Sasori asked with a very strange expression. He was not good with the language, but even inactive was able to pick up such things over the many years as places changed.

"This would be England in a time I am sure is well past yours.", Drossel said to him amazed at the puppet. He could have easily made such entertaining shows for his former master Duke Mandalay if he had a puppet like this. Perhaps he could have even performed many shows for other nobility and eventually the queen.

Sasori looked at the male a moment assessing the situation before taking in the differences from his time and this one. "Interesting."

Drossel reached out a hand forward and the moving puppet did not seem to think much of it. They were so much alike and yet Sasori was made of what seemed to be rather fine wood. He was unsure of what the container was for, but it seemed to be able to allow the puppet to feel the touches. Drossel was barely able to contain himself as he ran a hand through crimson hair and pulled it a little. Why was the other one not moving? He wasn't sure but he knew he had to explore more of the puppet in front of him.

Slowly, he took off the clothing the puppet had been wrapped in. It was a beautiful black cloak with red and white cloud patterns on it. Based on the name, the cloak could have been an heirloom or covered in a family crest as far as he knew. The puppet master almost frowned when his hands moved down the torso of the puppet only to find further exploration stopped by black pants roughly made out of the same material as the cloak. As he went to remove them, the puppet stopped him and looked at him.

"You are made of flesh it seems, but you are no more human than I am.", Sasori said to him. He pulled Drossel to him causing the doll to fall on his lap. He began slowly exploring the other doll almost in a way a child would explore a new toy or when his grandma Chiyo had first introduced him to puppets. He removed the hat touching the orange-ish looking hair. At least that was the color he could associate it for now. The other had purple eyes that he was staring into enjoying the color a moment before removing the red ribbon from around Drossel's neck.

He started to undo the hidden clasps to the blue coat and then went to undo the buttons of the white shirt before leaving Drossel topless. His hand moved down the soft almost clear like skin material, sliding his hand down over a body that still had some of the things one had as a human. He could feel more than he had been able to many many years ago which made him believe that his chakra had evolved or adapted over time. That possibility could be why it seemed that there were no longer other people with particular gifts and yet this one seemed strange.

What else could he feel from this human that was no longer human? Sasori looked at those strange eyes again and kissed the cheek of the other. Yes, he could feel that which meant that the partial human would be able to feel that as well. He pressed his lips to that of the other's in a kiss that felt as good as it felt odd. Perhaps there was even more he could explore.

Drossel had been allowing the one known as Sasori's exploration surprising even himself with slight gasps and strange tingling sensations that he felt. Were they real sensations or perhaps memories of sensations he once held? He couldn't be sure though he knew he echoed the other one's feelings on the matter. The kiss surprised him and he was wondering if surprise would now be a part of his daily routine. He found himself kissing the puppet back and it was almost perfect.

Hands of wood and hands of flesh found their way to touching the other materials wanting and needing to explore more of the art in which was presented to them. The kisses reminiscent of those that humans shared but intensified by knowing they could feel this and be less than they were. Soft gasps left Drossel's mouth which was odd once again because he didn't need to breathe and neither did Sasori but the light moans of pleasure left his. Sasori, a puppet master and warrior from his time, and Drossel, a puppet master and entertainer of his, both curious of new art.

True Art is eternal, but even art remembered and explored for a moment can be everlasting. Two masters of art which can be eternal left to explore something new and yet both who have used almost the same methods leaves us only with one question. Who is truly the puppet master?


End file.
